


Viel Lärm um nichts

by RobinCase



Series: Schnipselsammlung [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Boerne sucht. Thiel nicht. Am Ende finden beide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...das ganze ist schon ziemlich alt und auch recht affig, aber vielleicht machsts ja doch nochmal jemandem Spaß ;)
> 
> Lieber Gruß  
> Robin

 

„Ja, aber wo soll ich denn noch suchen?“

Thiel verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen. Als er in die Rechtsmedizin gekommen war, war Boerne nicht da gewesen. Dann war er in Hut und Mantel hereingeschneit, hatte ihn kurzerhand zur Seite geschoben und suchte nun schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde, aus dem zu schließen, was er da vor sich hinfluchte, seine Manschettenknöpfe.

Nur weil er sich mit irgendeiner Bekanntschaft traf. So ein Schwachsinn. Als ob irgendeine Frau Boerne besser ertragen würde, nur weil er Manschettenknöpfe trug. Aber den Kommentar verkniff er sich. Boerne sah schon gestresst genug aus.

„Was weiß ich...Haben Sie schon in Ihrer Schreibtischschublade nachgeseh’n?“  
Boerne erstarrte in der Bewegung und hob die Hand mit dem Zeigefinger. Er sah aus als sei ihm soeben ein ganzer Kronleuchter aufgegangen.

„Thiel, ich befürchte ich liebe Sie.“

Er legte Thiel die Hände in den Nacken, beugte sich hinab und presste ihm kurz die Lippen auf den Mund. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand mit federnden Schritten in Richtung Büro Thiel stand da wie erstarrt und strich sich über die Lippen.

Er runzelte die Stirn.

War der Kerl jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Dass er froh war diese bescheuerten Knöpfe gefunden zu haben, war ja gut und schön, aber so was konnte sich auch ein Professor Doktor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne nicht erlauben. Der Gedanke brachte ihn wieder einigermaßen in die Gegenwart zurück. Was erlaubte der sich eigentlich? Er schüttelte sich kurz, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Vor Boernes Bürotür blieb er kurz stehen um die richtigen Worte zu sammeln. Worte, die ein für alle mal die Grenzen abstecken würden. So nicht. Er wollte gerade mit Schwung die Tür aufreißen, da sah er durchs Türglas, dass Boerne am Schreibtisch saß. Er guckte nach unten und schlug den Kopf immer wieder auf die Tischplatte. Dann ließ er ihn auf die Arme sinken.

Thiel drückte leise die Tür auf. Boerne schien ihn nicht zu hören. Thiel trat hinter ihn. Er musste schlucken. Wo waren die Worte, die er ihm hatte an den Kopf werfen wollen? Boerne sah so anders aus als sonst. So traurig. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los mit ihm? Thiel räusperte sich und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Boerne zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

„Sie...“  
Thiels Stimme klang belegt und er räusperte sich erneut.  
„Sie kommen zu spät zu Ihrer Verabredung.“  
Boerne zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich ab.  
„Ist doch jetzt sowieso alles egal.“  
„Soll heißen?“, fragte Thiel vorsichtig.  
„Soll heißen, dass ich an keinerlei neuer Bekanntschaft in der Hinsicht interessiert bin.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Was genau meinte er jetzt?  
„Ich muss mich in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen.“  
Boerne klang kleinlaut, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Das...“  
Boerne unterbrach sich und schluckte.  
„Das hätte nicht vorkommen dürfen.“  
„Sie meinen...?“  
Thiel schien es, als wären seine Gedanken schwerfälliger als normalerweise. Boerne nickte und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, aber Thiel hielt ihn fest.

„Sie sind doch sonst nicht so blöd, Boerne“, stellte er trocken fest.

Boerne sah ihn verständnislos an, aber Thiel musste grinsen. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Boernes Augen weiteten sich und als er nach Thiels Hand griff und sie sanft drückte, hatte der plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie beide ganzschön blöd gewesen waren.


End file.
